Emergency!!/Transcript
(Madi Shinx is playing Pocking Ball) *Narrator: Ah, Languid Town Park. Where Madi Shinx plays her favorite sport: Pocking Ball. *Madi: Gimme an S! S! Gimme an A! A! Gimme an U! U! Gimme a C! C! Gimme an E! E! What does that spell? Awesome sauce! *(Madi kicks the ball to the bleachers.) *Madi: And three more points for the number one Pocking Ball champion! *(Madi runs to the bleachers. Once she gets the ball, she is panting.) *Madi: Hoo! Better get someting to drink. *(Madi runs over to the water fountains and gets a drink.) *Madi: (Gurgling) Yes, yes, water really quenches a champion's thirst! *(Madi walks away from the fountain, only to walk back to it.) *Madi: Actually... *(Madi drinks some more) *(cut to: Madi kicking the Pocking Ball around) *Madi: Now for a champion to get her kicks! *(Madi kicks the Pocking Ball out of the field) *Madi: Yes! Yes! Home run! Five points! I'm a number one champion! That's Pocking Ball's got a way to go! *(Madi's excitement disappears as she has her hands pressed against the front of herself and her legs crossed) *Madi: Go, go, go, number one, number one, go, go, go, go! Oh dang! I really gotta go! *(Madi runs up to the restrooms and jiggles the handles on both doors.) *Madi: Open, open! *(Madi stops jiggling on the handles.) *Madi: Oh, closed! *(Madi spots a tree.) *Madi: Behind there? Probably! *(Madi dashes behind a tree, but then a squrriel comes down) *Madi: Yo, Mr. Squirrel! Get your Pocking Ball champ some privacy. *(The squirrel throws a net at her as she runs away.) *(Madi runs out of the park) *(cut to: Madi running in the street and talking to herself) *Madi: I really gotta go, but it seems like there's no bathrooms here! I could just go in the street! Wait, no! Not there! That's too public. I better think of something else! Something besides water-related stuff, like Grandma--going in the street. *(Quinn runs up to her.) *Quinn: Hey, dude, going for a jog? *Madi: No! This is an emergency! *Quinn: Call 9-1-1 then. *Madi: No, I mean an emergency, with a capital "P". *Quinn: We've had an emergency once! There was a fire! They got the hoses and water sprayed everywhere! *Madi: Gotta run! I'm going home! *(Madi runs up to Shannon.) *Madi: Shan! *Shannon: Hiya, Madi! Wanna hear my favorite song? *Madi: Not now, Shan. I don't have much time. *Shannon: Drip, drop, drip, drop... *Madi; Sorry, Shannon! I gotta go! *(Madi Shinx runs all the way back to her house.) *Madi: Made it! Now to head on down to the-- *Five-Forty: Sorry, Madi, but all the toilets in the house are broken. *Madi: What? What? No! *(Madi is hopping about) *Wizenheimer: Wow, Madi! That's some funky fresh dance moves you've got! *Madi: Gotta go! *(Madi zooms out of the house.) *(Madi runs across town, where she sees various water-related items, such as kids running in the sprinklers, a lemonade stand, a drinking contest, and Languid Falls.) *Madi: So much water! It's getting critical! *(Bully runs up to Madi with a water pistol.) *Bully: Hey, Shinxy! Ready to get squirted? *Madi: Far from that! *Bully: Okay, then. How about a nice slam! *Madi: Uh, uh, uh-- *(Bully throws her into in alley.) *Bully: See ya, loser! *(Madi gets up and sees a wastebasket) *Madi: Awesome sauce! Now I can go! *(goes to the bathroom in the wastebasket; sigh of relief.) *Madi: Sweet, beautiful relief! *(A police siren is heard.) *Madi: Uh-oh. *Police officer: Did you notice this sign? *(Madi looks over to a sign saying "No Pee Zone".) *Madi: Oh... no pee zone. Officer, I can-- *Police officer: I'm gonna straighten you out! *Madi: Eep! *(The police officer beats Madi with a nightstick.) Alternate ending *(Madi wakes up in her bed.) *Madi: Oh, I'm not being beaten by that police officer anymore, nor am I going in this wastebasket-- *(Madi looks into her sheets and realizes that she has wet the bed. *Madi: Actually, I did go--not in the wastebasket. I hate that. Category:Transcripts Category:The Madi Shinx Show transcripts